Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
"For centuries, the Grey Wardens—the ancient order of guardians, sworn to unite and defend the lands—have been battling the darkspawn forces. Legend spoke that slaying the Archdemon would have put an end to the darkspawn threat for centuries to come, but somehow they remain." Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening is the first expansion for Dragon Age: Origins. It was released for PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 on March 18 in Europe and March 19 in the UK. It was released in the US on March 16th.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening - Valenna Trailer - New character introduced and will have both retail and download editions.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN However in the UK the PS3 version will not be available at retail and will instead only be available via the Playstation network. The writing team on Awakening consists of David Gaider, Sheryl Chee, and Ferret A. Baudoin.Ferret A. Baudoin BioWare Forums Plot The game begins six months after events of Dragon Age: Origins have concluded, and the player will take on the role of a Grey Warden commander (who is either an imported character from Origins or an Orlesian Warden). The player will help rebuild the Grey Wardens and to establish Vigil's Keep as a new base of operations, though the Orlesian Warden will be treated differently because of Orlais' history with Ferelden. Despite the defeat of the archdemon, the darkspawn have not returned underground and there are rumours that there are darkspawn with the ability to speak.Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN The Architect appears to be involved and the Warden may have to deal with this creature. Once this mission is complete, the world will have changed dramatically. Features * A total of 6 new specializations, two for each class. Awakening FAQ ** New warrior specializations: Spirit Warrior and Guardian. IGN First Impressions ** New rogue specializations: Legionnaire Scout and Shadow.IGN First Impressions ** New mage specializations: Battlemage and Keeper. * 16 new spells and 32 new talents (for a total of 48).Awakening FAQ * 12 new skills on 3 skill tracks * The ability to import an old character (either dead or alive), or start as a new Warden from Orlais (if you start a new character, you will instantly get a level 18 character.) Gamestop.com - Buy Dragon Age Origins: Awakening - Xbox 360 * All non-DLC items as well as any Stone Prisoner and Return To Ostagar items from your Origins character will be transferred into Awakening. Both equipped and inventory, but not party storage chest items, will be transferred. * A higher level cap of 35. * All characters The Warden can recruit can be put through The Joining and made Wardens. Achievements *'Awakening' Completed Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *'The Enduring Vigil' Acquired all upgrades for Vigil's Keep. *'Commander of the Grey' Reach level 30. Secret Achievements *'Savior of Kal'Hirol - 30G' Destroyed the broodmothers in Kal'Hirol. *'Blind Vengeance - 30G' Escaped the silverite mines. *'Pride Before The Fall - 30G' Defeated the baroness. *'Amaranthine's Last Hope - 25G' Saved the city of Amaranthine. *'Keeper of the Vigil - 25G' Saved Vigil's Keep. }} Awakening-Exclusive Bugs/Exploits *The PC version of Awakening introduces some old console bugs not present in the PC version of Origins, allowing the player to assign Tactics to summoned creatures by clicking on the '# new tactics slots have been added' message on summon. In addition, the Ranger's Wolf/Blight Wolf summon hides 3/4 skills, mostly taken from Dog's repertoire, normally inaccessible to the player. Via the tactics menu, you can make the Wolf auto-cast those hidden abilities. *When using an imported character, none of the DLC content items will be transferred. However, if you have these items equipped on your character, even though the items themselves disappear, their Statistics/Resistances modifications will be merged into the character's base attributes. This can either be a nuisance or a blessing depending on the items. For example, it might be favorable to have the Lucky Stone ring equipped, but probably not so much the Warden Commander armor set as it will raise your character's base fatigue by nearly 40%. *In the quest "Smuggler's Run" in Amaranthine (given by Shady Character) you are asked to speak to the innkeeper at the local tavern and get him to yield and allow smuggling to continue. When you return you will be rewarded and invited down into the passage inside the house adjacent to him. Inside you will deal with some thieves and after you have cleared them out the Master Smuggler will show up. When you speak to him he will give you a gift of 15 gold and 500 experience points and offer you another job. Decline his offer and initiate dialogue again. He will once more reward you with 15 gold and 500 experience points. This can be repeated as much as you desire. *Possible to have Sigrun's approval start out at +100. This can be done by giving her the Spyglass (other gifts can produce the same results) immediately upon rescuing her outside of Kal'Hirol. Doing so will begin the cut scene and add +100 approval. (360, PC) *Manual of Focus. There is a maximum limit of 99 attribute points, so if you've earned higher than 99, some points will be lost. Used on an imported level 24 mage after using tomes from Origins, I started with 105 extra attribute points, 10 skill points, and 33 spells. After using it I had 99 attribute points, 11 skill points, and 33 spell points to spend. (PS3 and 360). This bug does not affect PC version. *Many of the Codex entries in both "Notes" and "Quest-Related" will show an empty slot with no content. *Accepting the quest "Law and Order" in Amaranthine will eliminate your ability to initiate Sigrun's personal quest. A dwarven woman standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the tavern will no longer spawn if this quest has been accepted. *(Console) The gloves, breastplate, and boots of the Sentinel armor set will look like the Warden Commander armor if your DA:O game had the Wardens' Keep DLC installed. The helmet will appear as it was intended. (If you play as a human, if not then you get the Sentinel graphic, on dwarf, and elf. *The Vigilance sword, acquired from one of the quests given to you by Wade, will look like the Starfang sword from DA:O if your game had the Wardens' Keep DLC installed. *(PS3) When collecting the 4 pieces of the Sentinel Armor during Shadows of the Blackmarsh if all 4 pieces are not collected in one visit and you revisit the marsh to collect any outstanding pieces instead of obtaining the missing pieces of the set you may get a duplicate of something you already have (I collected 3 of the 4 pieces of the armor and ended up with another pair of boots when I returned for the gloves) ''The Calling'' Characters Appearing in Awakening *The Architect is a mysterious darkspawn that can talk and does not feel the calling; he was the main antagonist from Dragon Age: The Calling. *Utha is one of the Grey Wardens that went into the Deep Roads to find an ex-Grey Warden commander and has a run-in with the Architect. Origins Characters Appearing in Awakening *Herren and Wade will return to sell new goods. Wade will make you special stuff if you find "fantastical" materials such as Eldest Dragonbone, Heartwood and Golem Shell. After finding such materials though, Wade will give you a list of things he further needs to construct the special items.Awakening FAQ *Alistair, Wynne, Loghain, and Anora can make an appearance depending on player choices in Origins. Wynne is a sidequest-giver found in Amaranthine near the chantry. Awakening FAQ *Oghren is a returning party member from Dragon Age: Origins (He will start at 0 approval regardless of your relationship with him in Origins; in addition, if the character has given him gifts in Origins, gifts given to him in Awakening continue to receive diminishing returns in approval) Awakening Q&A (spoilers) ------------------------------Character------------------------------ Q: Do additional talents/spells attained from Tomes transfer to''' Awakening?' ' '''A: Yes they appear to be transferred. New characters created in''' Awakening will not have any of these additional talents/spells.' '''Q: '''Can a Tome from 'Origins' stored in the inventory to be use at 'Awakening?' ' '''A: Yes, it works on PS3. Q: Does any'' Origins'' exploits contribute to issues in'' Awakening? Specifically: Mountain Top Leveling & Lothering Quests exploits. '''A: '''There are currently no known issues in 'Awakening' from using exploits. '''Q: '''Can I respec my character in' Awakening? If so how many times can I do this and can I respec my party members as well? ' '''A:' You can purchase a Manual of Focus from Herren in the Vigil's keep courtyard for 6 . You then take control of the character you wish to respec and use that Manual from the potions menu in-game (not from the inventory screen). You will be stripped nude and forced to reassign all specialisations, attribute points, talents, spells, and skills. As long as you have 6 you can do this as many time as you like and to any party member. Q: Are we able to expand our Inventory(Bag) Slots in addition to the 125 slots we already have from The Origins? A: There is none, the amount stays at 125 from The Origins. Q: Are bags being sold in The Awakening cheaper/more expensive than in The Origins?' ' A: '''Nope, same price at 6 . This means you should not be buying bag from Bodhan because he charges you at 7.5 a piece. '''Q: Are there limited supplies of these Bags?' A:' An unlimited supply of bags is available in The Awakening. Q: '''Is there any ways to Import a character with his personal belongings from the Party Storage Chest to go with his Post Coronation Ceremony '''decisions? This is because after the battle with Archdemon, the warden have to choose between going to the Post Coronation Ceremony or going back to other DLC contents (we cannot leave the Post Coronation Ceremony without leaving the game). Because it is this Post Coronation Ceremony that determines whether The Warden chooses to: Accept Loghain's assets, Free the Alienage, Go travel, is it not? ' ' A: - ------------------------------& Equipments------------------------------ Q: Do we need to start hoarding runes in our inventory in Origins so that we could economically use them for runecrafting?' ' A: '''No there are several rune merchants, all of whom have good prices '''Q: Do gifts from'' Origins'' work on''' Awakening' characters? Since Bioware stated that it is impossible to transfer any of our companion Approvals from our save files, figure it's better to save for future than spend.The Awakening' ' '''A:' Gifts from Origins can be used on Awakening characters. Plot gifts for Origins characters can also be used as regular gifts in Awakening. Q: Are there any items that will top'' Origins'' most expensive items such as Spellward & Ring of Ages? Since accessory items do not have tiers, are these items still worthwhile investment considering''' Awakening' loots?' ' '''A:' There are a large number of expensive items in'' Awakening'' (many more than you will find in The Origins) however most of the top items from'' Origins'' will remain very useful for significant portions of''' Awakening' and depending on your character build may never be replaced. '''Q:' Is there any item for Arcane Warrior that will top Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor Set in terms of Fatigue Reduction (-12% Fatigue)? A: '''There are several items that have negative fatigue stats. Hirol's Defense works nicely. : '''Q: Do these items come in set pieces, or individually?' A:' Both. Q: Will characters who have chosen to be King-consort/Queen-consort/Teyrn of Gwaren get any extra sovereigns or special items at the start of The Awakening? A: Not for being a Consort to the King, You receive nothing that I know of. Q: Do you still have all your equipment in your old party and party storage chest? If so where is the party storage chest? A: You will only carry along the equipments from your Party Inventory. This means items that your character/party members are wearing & the items from your Party Storage Chest will not import along with the ones in your Inventory. ------------------------------Quests------------------------------ Q: Can you visit the rest of the Ferelden land, or only the area around Vigil's Keep?' ' A: Only the area around Vigil's Keep is available. Q: Can you continue playing after completing the storyline?' ' A: No, there is currently no way of playing post-storyline. Q''': Can we bring in all of our companions into The Fade in ''The Awakening''? ' '''A:' Yes, the companions you chose to take with you into the Blackmarsh will be with you in The Fade. Q''': Is it possible to revisit the silvermit mines or is that not possible. ------------------------------Story------------------------------ '''Q: Is there any Awakening epilogue that will overwrite the Warden's epilogue from The Origins? For example, being a King-consort, Teyrn of Gwaren. A: No there isnt, It seems the Awakening is the last Expansion for the Origins Character. Q: Do characters that became King-Consort/Queen-Consort in Origins get special dialogue in Awakening?' ' A: The only dialog you get from being the Queen-Consort is a 30 second cut scene after retaking Vigil's Keep back from the darkspawn Alistair calls you dear wife and leaves it in your capable hands, never to be heard from again. As the King-Consort and if Loghain's alive, he shows up at Vigil's keep after you clear 2 of the main quest lines. There is some dialog about him getting reassigned to Orlais. He also spouts some lines asking when you and Anora will get around to having an heir and ends the dialog by giving you 10 gold. Q: How are you able to get Alistair to show up in Awakening? A: If Alistair becomes king in your previous Origins save, he will be king as well in Awakening. Q: '''Does Alistair join your party later in ''Awakening'?''' ' '''A:' No, he never joins you. Q: Is Alistair assumed to have died at Vigils Keep then if he remained a warden in Origins? A: No, because Alistair doesn't make an appearence in Awakening unless you made him king in Origins. Alistair is well and alive, just not in Amaranthine. He is, however mentioned in the epilogue if a female PC chose romance him and he stayed a Warden along with her. Q: If Anora is queen and Alistair chose to remain with the Grey Wardens, is he mentioned, or does he make a Cameo in Awakenings?' ' A: No, Alistair does not make a cameo or appearence unless he is made king in Origins. Though, if your female PC chose to romance him he is mentioned in the epilogue of the game. New Companions *Anders is a human mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi countless times, but always seems to get caught. The woman Templar in the trailer claims he is a murderer and is not to be trusted. The nature of how he is a "murderer" is currently unknown. It may be that she blames him for the death of the Templars that were guarding him at Vigil's Keep when the Darkspawn attacked. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYLe3V5usc&feature=sub *Velanna is an elven mage of rather unknown and questionable origin, as seen in her very short trailer. She is rather aggressive and has the ability to animate the trees (which are similar to sylvans). According to the trailer, she is hunting the merchants who took her sister, and attacks the warden for killing her "Friends" (meaning some Dalish elves she is traveling with). Who her sister is and why they took her is unknown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVA-4GgfxMM *Sigrun sig-grun is a dwarven rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn with her group in the Deep Roads, and she is the last survivor. Also, she thinks that something odd is happening in the fortress of Kal'Hirol. http://g4tv.com/videos/44279/Exclusive_Dragon_Age_Origins__Awakening_Sigrun_Trailer/ *Mhairi mai-ree is an ex-army sword & shield female human warrior. She admires the two Wardens who defeated the Archdemon "single-handedly" and jumped at the opportunity to help rebuild the order. Mhairi is a Grey Warden prospect who has not taken the Joining. *Nathaniel Howe is a rogue and the son of Arl Rendon Howe. http://www.primagames.com/guides/display.php?isbn=9780307468352&tab=details#tabs *Justice is a warrior and a noble spirit from the Fade, bound to the body of a dead Grey Warden. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtTVDkH9RLo New Locations *Amaranthine: Rendon Howe's previous property estate, with lots of fishing going on. *Blackmarsh: Former bustling village abandoned into a gloomy, desolate marsh. Veil is thin and torn here. *Kal'Hirol: The dwarven fortress long known as a center of learning for the smith caste. *Knotwood Hills: An area of inhospitable and barren hills to the west of Amaranthine. *Vigil's Keep: An ancient fortress in Amaranthine. Base of operations for the Grey Wardens. *Wending Woods: Forest area divided by Pilgrim's Path, leading to Amaranthine. *Dragon Bone Wastes: Wasteland where dragons go to die and the Tevinter Imperium attempts to harvest greater power from their remains. The area of Drake's Fall lies here. New Creatures *The Architect *The Children *The Disciples *Queen of the Blackmarsh (a spectral dragon) *The Withered *The First *The Lost *The Mother *Baroness New Specializations *Battlemage *Keeper *Legionnaire Scout *Shadow *Guardian *Spirit Warrior New Spells *Fade Shield *Elemental Mastery *Attunement *Time Spiral *Repulsion Field *Invigorate *Arcane Field *Mystical Negation :Battlemage *Draining Aura *Hand of Winter *Stoic *Elemental Chaos :Keeper *One With Nature *Thornblades *Replenishment *Nature's Vengeance New Talents Rogue *Heartseeker *Ghost *Weak Points *Flicker :Legionnaire Scout *Mark of the Legion *Strength of Stone *Endure Hardship *Blessing of the Ancestors :Shadow *Shadow Form *Decoy *Shadow Striking *Pandemonium Warrior *Second Wind *Peon's Plight *Grievous Insult *Massacre :Guardian *Guardian's Shield *Fortifying Presence *Master Guardian *Aura of the Stalwart Defender :Spirit Warrior *Beyond the Veil *Soulbrand *Fade Burst *Blessing of the Fade Weapons :Weapon and Shield *Juggernaut *Carapace *Air of Insolence *Bulwark of the Ages :Dual-wielding Weapons *Twin Strikes *Find Vitals *Low Blow *Unending Flurry :Two-handed Weapons *Sweeping Strike *Two-Handed Impact *Onslaught *Reaving Storm :Archery *Accuracy *Arrow Time *Burst Shot *Rain of Arrows New Skills *Runecrafting *Vitality *Clarity Random Encounters Random Encounters New Weapons Longswords *Vigilance (Longsword Crafted from Dragon Bone. There are many different versions of this weapon. You can choose longsword or greatsword, followed by multiple choices changing the final weapon. The sword is legendary, and actually has it's own story when the warden completes the Awakening campaign. ) *Dumat's Spine Longsword made of White Steel. Receive bonuses when equipped with Dumat's Claw. *The Winter Blade Longsword Quest reward for Brothers of Stone *Kallak Longsword Crafted with on the anvil in Kal'Hirol Two-Handed Swords & Two-Handed Battle Axes *The Mother's Chosen This wicked blade, spotted with rust, belonged to the darkspawn known as the First. *Ser Alvard's Sword This sword has a 50% chance to set the target on fire and is reward for the Quest Ser Alvard's missing sword. *Frenzy Two-handed Battle Axe reward for figuring out the quest The Shrine of Korth. Ranged Weapons *Heartwood Bow is a bow crafted form Heartwood which is taken from a sylvan called "The Old One" in the Wending Woods. *Misery They say this bow is cursed... Purchased in the tavern in Amaranthine *Howe Bow A legacy Longbow from Nathiels Ancestors. *Longshot a newly made crossbow sold in Amaranthine. *Beastmaster Cross Bow Staves *Lamppost in Winter Mage staff looted from Dark spawn general outside Amaranthine city gates (This staff is a refrence to a line from the Grey Warden Alistair in Dragon Age: Origins. ) *Flemeth's Broomstick Mage staff looted from Dark spawn general under the Inn in smugglers tunnels (This staff is a refrence to Flemeth's senile personality in Origins. ) *Spellfury Staff bought from merchant at City of Amaranthine *Staff of Vigor Looted in Kal'Hirol off a Hurlock Emissary *Call of the Inferno Staff found in a Urn, while doing the quest It Comes From Beneath *Staff of the Lost Mauls & Waraxes *Valous Atredum Maul Crafted on the anvil in Kal'Hirol *Heirsplitter Waraxe crafted on the anvil in Kal'Hirol *Daisy Cutter For more Info see discussion page *Leg-Crusher Maul *Skull Crusher A very...spikey weapon. Daggers *Voice of Velvet Dagger bought from bartender in The Crown and Lion *Dumat's Claw dagger made from White Steel. Receive bonuses when equipped with Dumat's Spine. *Note: Several unique items from Origins can be purchased like regular items in Awakening. New Armor Shields *Heartwood Shield *Partha *Bulwark of the True King (Awakening) - DLC *Landsmeet Shield Armor *Sentinel Armor *Hirol Defense Armor *Golem Shell Armor *Venture *Blackblade Armor *The Slippery Ferret's Gloves *Stormchaser Armor *Nimble Armor *Trickster Armor *Clamshell Armor *Fleet Feet *Mage Hunter *Wolf Treads *Barbed Fists *Helm of Dragon's Peak *Fadewalker *Quicksilver Robes & Clothing *Lorekeeper's Cowl *Lorekeeper's Boots *Lorekeeper's Mittens *Spellminder *Shock Treatment *Blood Promise *Toque of the Oblivious *Robes of the Architect *Vestments of Urthemiel New Accessories *Illumination *Ring of Subtlety *Pearl of the Anointed - DLC *Ring of Discipline *Ring of Mastery *Talisman of Restoration *Wasp Sting *Blessing of the Divine *Will of the Unyielding *Belt of the Architect *Doge's Dodger *Girdle of Kal'Hirol *Sleeper *Note: Awakening contains a TON of new accessories. It could take a little while/help to have them all listed. New Quests Main Plot Quests *The Awakening (Quest) *The Righteous Path *Last of the Legion *Shadows of the Blackmarsh *Depths of Depravity *The Assault on Amaranthine Lair of the Mother *Crystals of the Imperium Vigil's Keep *A Medical Necessity *The Survivors of Vigil's Keep *The Assault on Vigil's Keep *Defending the Land *Oaths of Fealty *Adria's Plight *Far Afield *A Daughter Ransomed *Bensley's Gratitude *A Brewing Conspiracy *It Comes From Beneath *Cost of Doing Business *A Master's Work *Heart of the Forest *Golem's Might *The Wraith's Vengeance *Worked to the Bone *Trade Must Flow *Elemental Requirements *What is Built Endures *The Peasant Revolution *Salvage Operation *A Day in Court *Bombs Away *The Shrine of Korth *And you Esmerelle? Companions *The Prisoner *Nathaniel's Joining *The Howe Family *Freedom for Anders *Sigrun's Joining *Velanna's Joining *Velanna's Exile *Oghren the Family Man *Justice for Kristoff Knotwood Hills *The Long-Buried Past *Lucky Charms *Memories of the Stone The Blackmarsh *The Burden of Guilt *Tears in The Veil *A Maiden in Distress *Ser Alvard's Missing Sword *The Trail of Love *The Lost Dragon Bones The Wending Wood *Brothers of Stone *Ines the Botanist *Trading Troubles *The Merchant's Goods *Maferath's Monuments *From the Living wood *Last Wishes City of Amaranthine *Smuggler's Run *Law and Order *The Blight Orphans? *The Blight Orphans (Again) *Moonshine for the Children *The Sermons of Justinia II *Those Sweet Orphans *The Scavenger Hunt *A Present for Melisse *Making Amends *Preying on the Weak *A Donation of Injury Kits *A Donation of Poultices *Till Death Do Us Part *Out of Control *Keep Out of Reach of Children *Rumblings From Beneath Differences Between Origins and Awakening * There will be no romance options in Awakening. Point 1.8 on the Awakening FAQ * Items will go up to tier 9. There are 2 tiers of 8 and 9, heavier armor is White Steel and Volcanic whereas lighter armor is Dragonwing and High Dragon. * There are several new materials for weapons and armor to be made from including White Steel, Ancestral Heartwood, Volcanic Aurum, and a wood called Vhendahl. * You will be able to craft your own runes and use them on armor. Destructoid preview * You will have the ability to re-spec your character without losing plot decisions made in Origins through an unlimited amount of Manual of Focus tomes, sold for 6 each. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN *Most promotional and DLC items will not transfer into Awakening. Point 2.5 on the Awakening FAQ However, items received during Return to Ostagar and the Memory Band will transfer. Awakening Q&A *Characters approvals from The Origins will not be translated into The Awakening. Everyone (including Oghren) will start at 0 approval. (ref: I received Awakening today @ Bioware forums) *The Origins characters who used Character Respecialization Mod can be imported to The Awakening without any issues. *Oghren will meet you with his new Legion of the Dead gear, set with a magical weapon (be sure to strip him out prior to The Awakening) *Inside the Throne Room in Vigil's Keep ( to the right after entering the room) there is a personal chest where you can store all of your items. Importing an Origins Warden versus creating an Orlesian Warden *People of Amaranthine will treat a Ferelden Warden with respect, as opposed to suspicion towards an Orlesian Warden. *An imported Warden appears to tier all companions to his/her level also. *An imported Warden will only be imported with the weapons and armor that the Warden had equipped with when imported, but will have all unassigned accesories and all basic items. Your companions equipment will be lost unless you unequip them and keep them as unassign accesories in your inventory. *New Wardens do not benefit from the stat or talent gains garnered from Lost in Dreams or increases from tomes. External Links *Gamestop product page *Amazon product page *IGN announcement *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A *Official BioWare page *Team Xbox Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hands-On Preview *Gamespot Dragon Age: Awakening Hands-On - First Details, Combat, and Dragons *Destructoid "Darkness continue to terrorize in Dragon Age: Awakening" References Category:Games Category:Games